


Trust does wonders doesn't it

by orphan_account



Series: My ships just need a break but I'm going to torture them a bit first [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Panic Attacks, kinda angsty but all ok at the end, thor and loki are close brothers read the relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The avengers had left him. Again. Over the goddamn heating system not working and it being to cold to stay. So tony was left on babysitting duty for loki, while he fixed the heat.Fuck.





	Trust does wonders doesn't it

It was winter time. It was particularly annoying in the tower this year, because Tony’s goddamn heat was broken and why the fuck can’t FRIDAY fix it. The answer to this question, Tony realized, was that the tower heating system was a separate unit from FRIDAY, so she couldn’t control it. It was originally part of JARVIS, but after the Ultron fuckery, that all went to shit. He’d have to put a patch in to connect FRIDAY, which was frustrating, as this shouldn’t happen when you are the literal best person to deal with tech in the world and a broken heating system shouldn’t be beyond your AI dammit Tony.  
All the usual members of the tower were gone, out in a hotel until the heat was fixed. Which was really funny, because it wouldn’t be fixed for awhile yet, as Tony would have to wire in FRIDAY to the system, which would take around six hours. Also, they were avengers, so leaving because of the cold was one of the funniest things Tony had heard in a very long time. Loki had stayed, but that was more that Fury didn’t trust him enough yet, even though Thor had personally vouched for him, after the events of the infinity wars, as the team had taken to calling the whole Thanos was a fucking bitch thing.  
Speaking of Loki, he had been suspiciously quiet for awhile. He was usually bothering Tony about one thing or another, and Tony was fairly sure it was all just to get under his skin. He was tempted to just let it be, but Fury had given him very specific instructions on what to do when Loki was at the tower, so he went to go find him, first instituting the patch that would get the heating back online. He also couldn’t just get FRIDAY to find him, as he had to shut her down to connect her to the fucking heating system. So everything was done by hand, even making the espresso. Clint had been rather devastated about that. He and the coffee machine had a special bond.  
Tony figured Loki would most likely be on the floor he shared with Thor, both of the brothers refusing to let the other out of their sight when they were both at the tower. The Thanos thing had fucked with both of them, and now apparently they were as close as they had been before, well anything to do with Earth.  
He arrived on the shared floor, and immediately shivered.  
“Fuck me it’s cold down here. Why is it this cold. It should not be this cold.” Wondering out loud was not unheard of from Tony, and most of the team had gotten used to it.  
“Reindeer games? You down here?” He listened closely for a reply, but only getting a muffled sound in response.  
“Loki? I’m coming in.” Tony carefully pushed open the door, and entered Loki’s room. It was, well, nice in there. Bookshelves lived the walls, with old leather tomes stacked haphazardly in the shelves. There was a few comfy looking chairs, and a large wall to wall window, giving an excellent view of the city. And on the bed was Loki, curled on his side, shaking slightly.  
“Lokes? You okay?”  
“Just leave Anthony.” Loki’s voice came from the other side of the bed, and it sounded cracked and tired.  
Tony didn’t say anything, but walked to the other side of the bed, and sat down next to Loki, who hissed, and pulled himself tighter into a ball.  
“Please, just go.” Well. Please was a new one.  
“Loki. Listen to me. It’s okay. Just, what’s the matter?”  
At that, Loki untucked his head, and Tony gasped softly in shock. Loki was blue. Everywhere, blue. His face had small raised lines on it, showing of swirls and patterns, which seemed to travel down his arms. His eyes were a deep, dark red, the black pupils the only other color in his eyes. He was beautiful.  
Loki heard Tony’s gasp, and took it to mean that he was scared, or disgusted by him, and quickly ducked back down, hiding his face from sight.  
“No, Loki, it’s okay. Come on, don’t hide. I think it’s beautiful. But where did they come from?”  
Loki untucked his head again. “I am a Jotun, not Aesir like Thor. Odin found me when I was a baby in Jotunheim, and took me ho-back to Asgard. I shifted shape for him when he found me, into an Aesir form, and that glamor will slip occasionally if the right stimulus is introduced. I wasn’t paying close enough attention, so when the heat went off, and my room went very cold very suddenly, I lost control. Odin used to teach about Jotuns you know. He told us they were monsters. Imagine finding out you were one.”  
His voice hitched and and pulled his face back down. Tony started to rub his back, a subconscious movement that he didn’t even realize he was doing. Loki started breathing more steadily though, and he fully untucked, and was now lying on his side in the middle of the bed facing Tony. Tony lay down facing him, and reached out, silently asking Loki for his permission to touch. Loki nodded, and Tony started tracing the lines on his face, marveling at the coolness of his skin, and the intricacy of the lines on his face. Impulsively, Tony leaned in, and kissed him. Loki stiffened, and for a second, Tony thought he would pull away, but then he relaxed, and started kissing back. They both pulled away at the same time, Tony watching transfixed as Loki let his Aesir guise flow back over himself, and they both began to grin stupidly.  
“So is this something we’re doing now?” Tony asked, hoping it was a yes.  
“It appears to be so.” Loki was smiling, looking truly happy for the first time.  
“Good.”  
“Don’t look so satisfied.”  
“Who, me?” Tony put his hand over his heart in mock horror. “How dare you accuse me of such things.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Never.” Tony rolled over until he and Loki were spooning, and he pulled Loki’s arm over him.  
“Now cuddle me damnit.”  
“Whatever you wish.” They lay there, both falling asleep, peaceful, and for once with no nightmares.  
The patch completed as they slept, the heat coming back on, and FRIDAY alerted the avengers currently cowering in a hotel to come back to the tower. They all trooped over, Thor flying ahead. He had convinced Loki to spell Stormbreaker to let him fly, like Mjolnir did, and he wanted to test it out, so he naturally arrived at his floor first, while the avengers were still about five minutes away. He first went in to Loki’s room to say hello, before stopping dead in his tracks. Loki and Tony were still cuddled on the bed together, so Thor knew exactly what to do. He quietly shut the door, and raced down to the first floor, meeting the rest as they were entering the building.  
“Friend avengers, I have something you need to see.”  
“Thor I swear to god if it’s more poptarts-”  
“No. It is even better than poptarts.”  
Motioning for everyone to follow, he lead them up to his floor, and to Loki’s room.  
“Do. Not. Say. Anything.” Thor was very clear about this fact, and he opened the door.  
“Oh my god if that is not the cutest thing I have ever seen.” Natasha whispered every quietly, pulling out her phone and taking a few pictures.  
“Jesus Christ those two will be unstoppable.” Clint sounded vaguely worried. Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Vision, Bruce, Scott, and Hope all nodded their agreement.  
At that very moment, Scott stubbed his toe.  
“Motherfucker!” Scott tried to whisper, but it came out at more of a normal volume, and Loki and Tony began to stir.  
“Fuck!” That was from Bucky, and they all ran for the elevator, telling FRIDAY to take them to their floors as soon as humanly possible, while Thor went to the shared floor.  
“Lokes.”  
“Hmmm.”  
“They totally saw us.”  
“Hmmm.”  
“They’re never going to let us live it down. Our badass personas are ruined.”  
“Hmmm.”  
“Hey.” Tony had an idea. “Want to go upstairs and resume this on the couch? I want to see their faces when they realize we saw them.”  
“Of course.”  
Tony and Loki snuck upstairs to the communal floor, and immediately ran into Thor.  
“Thor don’t you say anything we want to screw with the others want to join?” Tony said it all very fast in a hope that Thor wouldn’t yell anything to give them away.  
“Friend Tony, I would love to! Congratulations.”  
“Thanks Thor.” Loki sounded happy, and not at all sarcastic this time.  
“Ready? Me and Loki are going to be on the couch, and you are going to wander in with the others, but act totally unsurprised okay?”  
“Yes!”  
Thor wandered out of the room, and Loki and Tony lay on the couch, for all the world to tell like they thought they were alone.  
Natasha was the first one to be down, searching for a snack before she went to train. A sight to behold awaited her. Loki was sitting on the floor in front of Tony, who was giving him french braids. She stared.  
“Hey Nat.” Tony sounded smug.  
“We want a copy of the picture you took,” Loki added on.  
“How?”  
“We’re not dumb Natasha.”  
“Fine. But who else knows that you know that we saw you?”  
“Only Thor, we ran into him on our way up.”  
“We’ll explain everything after everyone knows, but promise us you won’t say anything?”  
“I want FRIDAY to send me the video of Clint.”  
“Deal.” Natasha sat down to wait.  
Surprise surprise, Clint, Wanda, and Vision were the next ones down. By this time, Tony had finished the first braid, and moved onto the second. Vision just smirked, Wanda grumbled.  
“Damnit Vis, now I owe you the ten bucks.”  
“You bet on us?” Tony was incredulous.  
“Yep. And Vision one the damn bet.”  
“I said that you two would be together by the end of today, and Wanda bet on tomorrow”  
“Vision you traitor.”  
Clint was just staring at Tony as he worked on the braid.  
“You two assholes knew we saw you!”  
“Noooo.”  
“Fuckers. I’m calling Fury.”  
“Don’t you dare.”  
“To late. FRIDAY, pull up a video call to Nick Fury.”  
“Of course sir.” The call was pulled up of the big TV in the living room.  
‘”What the fuck do you want I’m in the middle of something very important.’  
‘You are not you liar I just brought my cat and you wanted to say hello.’  
“Hey Carol!” Tony said.  
‘Fine I just wanted to say hi to the fucking cat okay. What do you want avengers?’  
Clint jumped right in. “You’ll never guess who just got together.”  
‘Tony and Pepper? I’ve got twenty bucks on them.’  
“Nope!”  
‘Damnit tell me Clint.’  
“Just look at the room Fury.”  
Fury looked out, and sighed. Tony had moved on from braids, and was now adding flowers.  
‘Damnit Stark your job was to watch Loki not date him. Loki, congrats. And yes Carol here’s the twenty.’  
“Fuck you Nick.”  
“Carol bet on us?” Loki was laughing now.  
‘Of course, The amount of sexual tension in the room was insane. I just thought it would take a few more weeks.’  
“Screw you.”  
Thor wandered in, patted Loki’s shoulder, and sat down next to Clint.  
“Damnit Thor.”  
“Yes?”  
“You fucking knew-oh just never mind.”  
At that exact moment, everyone else walked into the room, wondering where the rest of the team was. Steve and Bucky looked out into the room with fear, and Bucky just said:  
“Well fuck.”  
“I have never agreed with something more.” Steve sounded slightly worried.  
“Not even when I proposed?” Bucky wiggled his fingers in Steve’s face.  
“You know what I mean!”  
Scott and Hope sighed.  
“Tony just try not to conceive of any murder plans with Loki okay?” Hope was just done.  
“Whatever you say dear.”  
“Great, is everyone here?” Natasha was impatient. “Now, you two with the flowers, tell us what the fuck is going on. Tony, I didn’t even know you liked men.”  
Tony looked at Loki, and a silent conversation passed between them. How much do you want me to tell them?  
You can tell them everything, I trust you.  
“Well, let me start out by saying I am not straight, I love that you thought that though. I’m bi, like what did I do to convince you I was straight. I want to know. Please tell me.” Loki cut in.  
“And I’m pansexual, but on Asgard, and Thor can vouch for me, sexuality is much more fluid, and more accepted.”  
“Loki is right!” boomed Thor. “I have gotten drunk many times, and-”  
“Thor please no. No one needs to hear those stories. Just because I had to suffer doesn’t mean everyone else does.” Loki was exactly like a younger sibling just then. He, at the same time, pushed himself off the floor, and onto the couch next to Tony, leaning over and collapsing on him.  
“I found Loki, in a more, um-”  
“He found me like this.” Loki took a deep breath, and let his glamor fall away, revealing his true form, and simultaneously pushing further into Tony, who put his arms around him.  
Thor smiled. “I am glad you decided to trust everyone enough to show them your form.”  
Natasha angled her head. “What are the marks?”  
“They show my status in Jotunheim, the realm I am from. I am the son of Laufey, so I am a prince of Jotunheim, and of Asgard, even though Odin was against that, and the place is gone now.”  
Everyone wasn’t to freaked out by Loki’s revealed shape, for which he was grateful. To be fair, the team had a resident green monster, two super soldiers, and a literal demigod. It was hard to scare them off at this point. After a while, Thor left for Norway to check on the surviving Asgardians, Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Bucky went to train, Bruce went to his lab, Hope and Scott went back to Hank, who needed them for an experiment, and Wanda and Vision went back upstairs, to do what, Tony didn’t want to know. He brushed a kiss along Loki’s temple.  
“Thank you,” Loki said.  
“For what?”  
“For showing me I didn’t have to be afraid.”  
Tony didn’t say anything, only hugged Loki tighter.


End file.
